Truths
by WhyIsARavenLikeAWritingDesk
Summary: Drake finally reveals his past to his Apprentice. The truth is revealed, but Jess only feels like she's opened up more of a mystery. DrakexOC. Prequal to Forever. Sequal to The Cafe.
1. Chapter 1

"Drake?" Jess sat up in bed, "Drake, what are you doing?"

"Nothin', love. Go back to sleep."

"No. what is it?"

Drake sighed; he should have known Jess would be stubborn about this.

"I was just makin' sure you were okay. Go to sleep, love."

Drake made to close the door, but Jess sighed herself and pushed the blankets back, throwing her feet off the edge of the bed. Drake watched as she practically stalked over to him. Jess pulled him all the way into the room by his nightshirt and closed the door so it was dark again. The window curtains were open, letting the New York moonlight flow into the room.

Jess tugged him over to the bed and made him sit down before she asked, "Why do you sneak into my room at night?"

She didn't see it with her eyes, but she felt her Master freeze under her hands. Jess placed her hands on Drake's shoulders and said, "Drake, what's wrong?"

"Nothin', love," the sorcerer tried to twist out from under Jess's fingers. The Apprentice held fast.

"Something is wrong. You don't want to talk about it. Fine. But don't sit there and lie to me," Jess said firmly.

She felt Drake wince.

"Now, if you're just going to keep sneaking in here, you might as well stay."

She pushed Drake's shoulders back so that he fell back on the mattress. Jess circled the bed and slipped beneath the dark sheets again. After she settled, Jess felt Drake shift so that his head was on the pillow. The rest of her sleep that night was only somewhat peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jess Knash woke up the next morning, she didn't expect it to be in a tangle of bed sheets and limbs. She was lying on her side, facing the still open window, and her Master, Drake Stone, was pressed against her back with his arms wrapped around her waist. She took a deep breath and the arms around her waist tightened. Jess rubbed her eyes then tried to dislodge her Master's arms from her midsection. He was having none of it. When Jess tried to pull away, Drake pulled her back closer to him and nestled his face into the side of her neck.

"When," Jess started in surprise when Drake spoke; she hadn't though he was awake. She waited for him to continue.

"When I was thirteen," he said, "my Master, a Merlinian named Harrison Cole, took me in. He was an okay Master; taught me the basics, kept me out of too much trouble."

He paused for a long time and Jess wondered if he was going to continue.

"I was happy with my life." Drake turned his face further into Jess's neck and she felt rather than heard his next words, "When I was fifteen, I woke up one morning and he wasn't there. I thought he had just gone out for a bit; he did that often. But then I found the note on the kitchen counter and all his things were gone. I knew it was over. I lived on the streets for a long time. Did street magic mostly. Thought the real stuff would get me discovered. That's where Coral found me. She took me in, but that didn't really make me feel better."

Jess rolled so that she lay on her back. When she turned her head to look at him, Drake was so close their noses brushed. Drake's eyes were closed and his lips were pulled into a frown. Jess raised her hand and ghosted her finger tips over his eyelids and down his nose.

"That's why you check on me every night?" Jess asked softly.

Drake nodded, but didn't open his eyes, "I know you haven't left, but it makes me feel a bit better to prove it to myself."

"I understand. I do, but sneaking into my room has got to stop." Jess felt her Master tense.

"You're bed's bigger than mine, so there's no point in both of us sleeping here. If you cleaned out a drawer, I'd appreciate it."

Drake's chocolate brown eyes snapped open to stare into her bright blue ones.

"What?" Jess asked, "What did you think I was going to say?"

Drake laughed and pulled Jess forward into his arms, "It doesn't matter, love. You're here, so it doesn't matter."


End file.
